Stolen or Lost?
by Phoenix137
Summary: What if, at Voldemort's rebirth, he'd given Harry more than bad memories?  What if his Death Eaters took more than Cedric's life? Set in end of HPGOF, warning will contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Overview: Set in end of HPGOF. What if, at Voldemort's rebirth, he'd given Harry more than bad memories? What if his Death Eaters took more than Cedric's life?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J. K. Rowling's :)

**Chapter One:**

Harry broke the connection between the two phoenix core wands and he ran, like he had never run in his life. He was dodging Death Eaters, curses and graves, pelting towards Cedric's body. _So close…_ he thought, reaching out a hand. He felt his hand curl around Cedric's cold arm and raising his wand, pointed at the cup-Portkey.

'_Accio cup_' he shouted. It was soaring towards him. He heard Voldemort scream in fury and he looked at the Death Eaters. Milliseconds before his hand closed around the handle he saw one Death Eater raise his wand and heard a curse; _Sectumsempra_. Then his hand came in contact with the cup and he felt the familiar pull around his navel at the same time that he felt intense burning pain in his upper face. But it didn't matter, they were going back…

Harry felt himself slam flat on the ground. He could feel grass beneath his face. He tried to open his eyes but it hurt too much, so he tried to raise himself from the ground instead. He heard sounds of joy which had slowly turned to panic. Then he heard the soft but urgent voice of Albus Dumbledore.

'Harry, what happened? Harry!'

'He's back,' Harry whispered. 'He's back. Voldemort.' Then he felt himself slip into blissful unconsciousness.

Harry awoke for seconds, the sound of Mad-eye Moody's voice calling to him, begging he wake up. Then a blast as, he presumed, something blew up and Dumbledore's voice shouting '_Stupefy_' and he sunk back into darkness.

Harry woke again, to the voices of Madam Pomfrey arguing with Dumbledore and the occasional dog-like sound. He tried to open his eyes gave a whimper at the incredible pain that it caused. He stopped his efforts and proceeded to raise himself to a sitting position with his eyes closed.

'This is a hospital wing, Albus! I will not allow an animal in here!' he heard Madam Pomfrey whisper furiously, which was answered with a warning growl from, Harry guessed, the animal in question.

'Snuffles?' Harry asked, weakly reaching out a hand. He was rewarded almost immediately with the cold nose of his animagus god-father touching his hand in greeting.

'Poppy, this dog will remain with Harry for a while' Harry heard Dumbledore say with a tone that firmly closed the conversation. Harry heard Madam Pomfrey give a sniff and her footsteps bring her to his side.

'Potter, you're awake I see. You obviously know this dog.' She said, looking at the affectionate way Harry was petting the dog's head. 'He can stay…for now.' She warned. 'Now I'm sure you're anxious to hear about your condition-'

'Would you allow me to, Poppy?' Dumbledore cut in and apparently she gave her consent as he could hear her leaving. Harry turned his head towards Dumbledore's voice and he tried to open his eyes again. He stopped abruptly as the pain intensified. 'She's gone, Sirius, you may resume your form.'

His godfather withdrew from Harry's hand then he was enveloped in a big, but painful considering his weak health, hug. 'Sirius!' Dumbledore warned as Harry let out a grunt of pain. Sirius promptly let go.

'Harry…oh, Harry!' He was shocked to hear his godfather crying then he turned to Dumbledore.

'What's happened?' he asked.

'It seems that one of the Death Eaters managed to curse you, just as the Portkey transported you here.' Dumbledore answered cautiously.

Harry bit his lip. 'What's happened?' he asked again.

'I'm sorry, Harry.' Harry heard his godfather speaking and he turned his head towards him. His next words caused his insides to freeze. 'Pomfrey tried her best, but the curse – the curse was Dark magic and it – it has completely removed your eyes. You're blind, and there is nothing we can do.'

**A/N: SPOILER ALEART - - - - If you have read/seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, what has happened to Harry's eyes is basically what happened to George Weasley's ear.**

**Let me know what you think :) will be continuing this if people like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overview: Set in end of HPGOF. What if, at Voldemort's rebirth, he'd given Harry more than bad memories? What if his Death Eaters took more than Cedric's life? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J. K. Rowling's :)**

**Chapter two:**

Harry could hardly breathe; he felt cold. 'Blind?' he whispered.

There was a slight pause then Sirius mumbled, 'Yes.'

Harry lifted a hand to his face. He started at his chin then slowly raised his fingers to his lips. He trailed them towards his ear and then he found it. About an inch below his eyes, his skin changed abruptly from smooth to hidden behind bandages. His fingers skimmed the bandages up and up and up until he reached the top which rested just below his scar. He clenched his jaw and lowered his hand. 'How long have I been out for?' he asked, evenly.

'Not long, a couple of hours' answered Sirius.

Then something came back to him that Voldemort had said. _There is a spy in Hogwarts!_ He sat up right way too fast and he felt pain in his left arm. He clutched at it but ignored it, turning to Dumbledore. 'Sir! Voldemort, he's got a spy in Hogwarts. I don't know who it is, but we've got to find them!' He nearly shouted and, forgetting momentarily how hurt he was, tried to get out of bed.

Both adults were quickly and gently pushing him back onto the mattress. 'Harry, we've found him, don't worry yourself,' Dumbledore soothed, 'The Minister is here and I must say we're lucky that I wished to speak with our prisoner or the Dementor that Cornelius insisted on having present would have performed the Kiss.' Harry felt himself pale. 'I have managed to convince Cornelius to listen to the spy under the influence of Veritaserum. I am hopeful that he will believe him.'

'Sir? I think I may have proof if Fudge doesn't believe him…' he whispered, his hand clutching his left forearm.

'Yes, Harry?' Dumbledore encouraged cautiously.

Harry breathed in and drew upon his Gryffindor courage. He quickly pulled back his sleeve, uncovered his arm and turned it over so that they could see what had been branded there…

Both men gasped at what they saw. Although Harry could not, he knew that they were now looking upon a black skull with an equally black snake sliding out of its mouth; the Dark Mark.

Harry couldn't help it, he felt ashamed. 'I didn't want it, he gave it to me…he thought sending back the corpse of Harry Potter with the Dark Mark would-' he was cut off by Sirius' shoulder as the older man embraced him.

'Don't you _dare_ think that we'd doubt you like that,' growled Sirius. 'We _know_ you didn't want it!'

'Voldemort spent – sorry, spends weeks, even months, before he'll brand one of his followers with the Dark Mark. Some never even get branded.' Dumbledore said. 'But this should prove it to Cornelius, as no one but Voldemort himself could have given you the Mark. I'll fetch him'

Harry could hear Dumbledore's footsteps leaving and the door close. Harry raised his arms and hugged Sirius back. They stayed in this position for a long time. Then Harry heard footsteps. Sirius obviously did too because he abruptly broke the hug and transformed. Harry listened intently and could just hear Dumbledore questioning Fudge before they entered.

'I'm sorry Dumbledore but the word of a madman is not enough proof!' Fudge was saying.

'I have further proof if you require but I must warn you; it is slightly disturbing.' Dumbledore said.

'Fine, what is this proof then?' Fudge asked, with a combination of fear and impatience.

'The Dark Mark,' Dumbledore said simply. 'Only Voldemort can brand a person with the Dark Mark. I implore you Cornelius, do not jump to any hasty conclusions.'

As the door opened, Harry flipped his wrist over to cover his forearm.

'Harry,' Dumbledore greeted him. The Headmaster took his hand and he felt a small vial being pushed into it. 'Drink this. Cornelius, I'm giving the boy Veritaserum, so do not judge his integrity.'

'Merlin's beard! What happened to his face?' Fudge gasped, as Harry raised the small vial to his lips and drank.

Dumbledore took the vial back and presumably offered it to Fudge as he then said 'Here, Cornelius take it to be tested if you want. Now Harry could you please turn your wrist over?' he asked gently.

Harry gulped but did as he asked. He heard Fudge shout in shock and Harry pet Sirius' head as the dog growled at Fudge's reaction.

'Ho – wha – wh – _how?_' Fudge stammered.

Harry, who had just entered a state of extreme calm, answered monotonously 'Lord Voldemort decided gave it to me. He decided that it would be the best way to send my corpse back; branded with his Mark.'

'Harry, could you please tell us what happened in the maze?' Asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and replied in the same monotone. 'Cedric and I were racing for the cup. He was going to get there first but he was attacked by a spider. I stopped to help him and injured my leg. We argued briefly then decided to both take the cup. We counted to three then grabbed it simultaneously.'

'What happened when the two of you grabbed the cup?'

'We were transported to a muggle graveyard. The cup had been a Portkey. My scar really hurt and I saw a figure approach us. Then a voice said 'kill the spare' and the figure killed Cedric. The same figure dragged me to a tombstone and tied me to it. The hood fell off; it was Wormtail. I realised he had this creature in his arms. I don't know what it was but I now think it was Voldemort's form. Wormtail dropped it in a cauldron and said, 'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.' Then the grave beneath me cracked and some dust come out which was put in the cauldron. He then pulled out a knife and said, 'Flesh of the servant willingly given you will revive your master'. Then he (different sentence starter than the previous, though still relatively unchanged) cut off his right hand which was put in the cauldron too. Wormtail came over to me, cut my arm,' he gestured, 'and filled a vial. He said 'Blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe,' and he emptied that in the cauldron. The potion went white and then it produced a mist. The mist started to clear a little and I could see someone rising from the cauldron.'

'Who was it?' whispered Fudge, fear heavy in his voice.

'Voldemort,' Harry answered.

'What did he do, Harry?' Dumbledore urged.

'He asked Wormtail-'

'Wait. Who is Wormtail?' Fudge interrupted.

'Pe-'

'No Harry don't answer that just yet,' Dumbledore cut in, 'not yet. What did Voldemort do?'

'He asked Wormtail to give him his arm. Then he pressed his finger against the Dark Mark on Wormtail's left arm. Then heaps of Death Eaters appeared. They were wearing masks so I don't know who all of them were but there was definitely Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Avery, and Nott. He mentioned the Lestranges but they're in Azkaban. He told them how he'd managed to return and that his has a loyal servant in Hogwarts.'

'What happened then, Harry?'

'He said that he had tried to think of the best way to kill me. He had decided on sending back my corpse branded with the Dark Mark. Then he gave it to me,' he indicated to his left arm weakly. 'Then we – we fought. But something strange happened. Our curses collided and our wands were connected.'

'Priori Incantatem, I will explain later Cornelius,' Dumbledore promised the minister. 'Did you break the connection?'

'Yes, then I ran towards Cedric and I summoned the cup. Just before I grabbed the cup, I heard one of the Death Eaters shout _Sectumsempra_and I felt a lot of pain in my face.'

'Wh-?' Fudge started.

'I will explain later, Cornelius, we need to ask Harry something while he is still under the influence of Veritaserum. Harry, who is Wormtail?' Dumbledore asked gently.

'Peter Pettigrew,' Harry answered. He heard Cornelius gasp then mutter something that sounded like 'preposterous'.

'Who betrayed your parents to Voldemort?'

'Wormtail.'

'Who cursed the street full of muggles that Sirius Black was accused of?'

'Wormtail.'

'Is Pettigrew an Animagus?'

'Yes, he transforms into a rat.'

'No, he doesn't!' Fudge interrupted.

'Yes he does, Cornelius, because Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus,' Dumbledore explained. 'Is Sirius Black innocent of all charges brought against him?'

'Yes,' Harry replied.

'Good. Now, Minister is there any doubts as to Sirius Black's innocence?' Dumbledore asked menacingly. _I think if there were Fudge would be too scared to say so with that tone!_ Harry thought. Presumably Fudge shook his head because Dumbledore said 'Good. Then, Sirius would you please take your normal form.'

Harry felt Sirius' head turn to look at Dumbledore, with which Harry assumed to be a confused expression, before he moved out of Harry's reach.

'Sirius Black!' Fudge yelped.

'Hello Minister' Sirius said softly.

'No doubt you have many questions, Cornelius. But Harry needs rest, so if you would be so kind as to continue this conversation with myself and Sirius in my office,' Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry wanted Sirius to stay. 'Could Sirius come back afterwards?' he pleaded, the effects of the Veritaserum waning.

Sirius squeezed his hand. 'I'll try, if Poppy and the Minister let me,' he promised.

Then all three men left and Madam Pomfrey swooped in. 'Now take this, Potter, you need your sleep.' Harry wordlessly drunk the goblet being pushed into his hand and sunk, exhausted, back into his pillow and a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Crouch had told Fudge and Dumbledore what he told everyone in GOF. I couldn't be bothered putting it in :p **


	3. Chapter 3

**Overview: Set in end of HPGOF. What if, at Voldemort's rebirth, he'd given Harry more than bad memories? What if his Death Eaters took more than Cedric's life? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J. K. Rowling's :)**

**Chapter Three:**

When Harry woke he felt agony rip through the upper part of his face as he forgot about his eyes and tried to open them. He let out a shout of pain and Madam Pomfrey was promptly by his side to scold him. 'Potter! You must stop trying to open your eyes. I've managed to close the wound but it won't heal if you keep trying to open it!' Harry could only nod. 'You have some visitors. I'm going to let them in but if I feel they are working you up, they are gone.' He heard her receding footsteps then her voice, more distant than before. 'And they can only stay for twenty minutes.'

Harry heard a squeak and the next thing he knew he was being tackled by a very bushy-haired person. 'Hermione, you're hurting me,' he croaked. She squeaked again then pulled back.

'Oh, Harry,' she sobbed.

'Blimey, mate, what happened?' Ron apparently was here too.

'One of the Death Eaters got me with a curse. It was Dark magic, there's n-nothing we can do; I'm blind…' he choked a little at the end of that sentence.

Hermione let out a wail and flung herself on him again and Ron muttered 'Blimey'. He felt another person hugging him, sobbing slightly.

'I'm okay, I'm okay,' he muttered going red at all the attention.

'H-Harry, is it true? What Dumbledore's saying, that V-Vol-Voldemort is back?' Hermione asked, stuttering of the Dark wizard's name. He nodded his assent and spent the rest of their visit retelling the story. He figured out that his other visitors were Bill and Mrs Weasley. When he had finished his tale, Madam Pomfrey appeared and shooed Bill and Mrs Wealsey out; apparently they'd had more than their allocated twenty minutes.

'Miss Granger, Mr Wealsey, if you'd be kind enough to step into my office. I need to discuss some things with you,' she said, slightly cryptically.

Harry felt slightly annoyed. 'If it involves me, I'd prefer if you'd talk with me present,' he snapped.

She sniffed then said, 'Fine. Take a seat, you two.' Harry heard the sound of them sitting down. 'Now as Mr Potter as no doubt informed you; he has been blinded. Due to the Dark magic inflicted on his eyes, there is nothing we can do. There is no way that Mr Potter can regain his sight. When this became apparent, Professor Dumbledore asked me to ask if you would be able to accompany Mr Potter as guides and assistants for the remainder of the Hogwarts year.'

Harry felt a mixture of shame and pride as his friends both immediately gave their consent. 'Professor Dumbledore has told me that Mr Potter's relatives will not respond well to his new condition and has requested that you continue this position during his stay there until a permanent assistant is found.'

Her words were again met with consent and Hermione even offered to be his permanent assistant. 'That's very kind Miss Granger but Mr Potter's assistant will need to be on hand at all times and due to your education you will not be able to do this,' she explained gently, seemingly moved by his friends' attitudes.

'I don't want a permanent assistant; I'll manage by myself thank you very much,' he growled, annoyed she was assuming that he needed or wanted one.

'Mmm,' Madam Pomfrey didn't answer. 'About your roles; Mr Potter will need help navigating the castle and grounds, showering - though probably only once or twice,' she added hastily when she saw Harry's face, 'You will need to be within ear-range at all times. It takes a while for a person to become accustomed to the lack of sight and Mr Potter can easily become lost. Don't be too eager to help though as no doubt Mr Potter will want to maintain as much independence as possible; so wait to be asked, don't presume you're needed. Mr Potter, don't try and do too much on your own. You must remember that it is difficult to become accustomed to blindness and your friends are here to help, not to judge. There is only a week left of lessons and Mr Potter will not be leaving the hospital wing before the end of them. Arrangements will be made for next year, but for now that won't be necessary. I think that is all, any questions?' All three declined. 'Good, now this boy needs rest, go on.' And with that Hermione and Ron were shooed out of the Hospital wing.

The next week passed quickly and uneventfully. All visitors except staff, Hermione and Ron were barred from the Hospital wing. It was hard to keep track of time as he couldn't see _anything_. He couldn't look at the time and he couldn't tell if the sun was up or down. Madam Pomfrey soon tired of him constantly asking what the time was and started ignoring him. She was allowing him to get out of bed for small bursts, so as to become familiar with walking with a guide. On his last day he waited anxiously for Hermione and Ron to arrive so that they could take him to the Gryffindor Tower.

'Mr Potter?' Madam Pomfrey was talking to him.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'I _said_ I'm going to be taking your bandages off now. We procured a pair of sunglasses that should be able to hide the scarring if you wish,' she told him. Harry hesitated; _was the scarring that bad? _ _That he wouldn't want anyone to see him anymore?_ He decided to go on the side of caution and nodded. She approached and while halfway through un-wrapping his bandages, Hermione and Ron arrived.

She stopped but Harry interrupted quickly. 'Let them see. I want them to know what I look like,' he pleaded.

'Okay,' she agreed stiffly. Then swiftly let them in and told them what was happening and what to expect. She then continued removing the bandages. When they were fully removed, Hermione gasped and Harry's heart sunk; it must be pretty bad… 'Here you go, Mr Potter. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley? Would you please accompany Mr Potter to his dormitory?' He took the glasses gratefully and covered his disfigured face with them. He climbed out of bed and held out an arm.

It took a moment but Ron grabbed his hand and guided him to the exit. Harry stopped and Ron gave him a minute. He turned his head. 'Thank-you Madam Pomfrey,' he said softly and he really meant it. 'Hey guys? Could you just take me to our common room? Don't get angry at people staring…I mean I would if I was them,' he asked softly and his friends promised.

It took a while. Ron wasn't used to guiding him yet and he wasn't used to being guided yet either. It didn't help that Ron seemed uncomfortable to be so close to another guy, whether that was because he was getting stares that Harry couldn't see or he just didn't like it, Harry didn't know. Either way, it was kind of awkward. Ron slowed down every time they got close to a staircase until Harry asked him whether or not he could walk and talk about a staircase at the same time. That eased a bit of the tension but not a lot. Finally they reached the Fat Lady. Harry didn't realise at first and was about to snap at Ron for slowing down at a staircase again when he heard the familiar voice. 'Password?'

Ron gave the password and the portrait swung forward. There was a second of noise coming from the hole before quiet. Ron carefully helped Harry through the hole and they stood rather awkwardly in the entrance. Nobody said a thing. Harry could almost feel the stares and he murmured to Ron, 'Could we go upstairs.' His friend nodded and guided him up the stairs and towards his bed. Harry sighed appreciatively as he sat down but jumped back up almost instantly; he'd sat on something quite hard. 'Ow!' he exclaimed, and then groped around his bed until he found what he had just sat on. It was a bag and a note. He picked up the note. 'Ron, could you read this for me?' he asked

'Sure thing, mate.' He took the note from Harry's hand and read out loud. ''Dear Mr Potter, here are your winnings for the Triwizard Tournament. Normally a ceremony would take place, however, due to current circumstances it was deemed un-appropriate. Enjoy. Sincerely, Cornelius Fudge.' Your winnings?'

'Yeah, the winner of the Triwizard Tournament gets a thousand galleons,' he muttered, embarrassed. He groped around again until he found his trunk and dumped the gold inside.

The farewell feast was that night and Harry, with Ron's help, spent the rest of the time up until then packing his trunk. He didn't want to go the feast. It would mean having to slowly make his way down to the Great Hall, listen to Dumbledore's speech and, worst of all, put up with the whispers of the rest of the students. He sighed. 'Ron? I'm not going to the feast,' he said.

'What? Wh – oh right, okay. I guess I'll see you later then.' Harry listened to him leave. He really wanted to speak to Sirius. He was really starting to worry as his godfather had promised to see him when he woke up. So far, he was yet to show.

A hoot told him that Hedwig was nearby checking on her master. He smiled. 'Hello, Hedwig.' He heard something drop. Obviously someone else was there.

'You say something, Harry?' asked Seamus.

'Yeah,' he said, an idea forming in his head, 'Could you do me a favour?'

'Yeah sure, what d'you need?' he asked with a hint of nervousness.

'In my trunk, near the top there's a scrap bit of parchment. Could you take that out? Good, now tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'' He heard Seamus exclaim softly. 'Can you tell me where Dumbledore is?'

'H-He's in his office Harry,' the Irish boy replied.

'Good, thank-you. Now tap it again and say 'Mischief managed'. Could you write me a quick letter please? It's to Dumbledore. 'What's happened to my godfather? Harry.'' He waited for the scratching of the quill to stop. 'Thanks Seamus.' He turned and gave it to Hedwig, who soared out of the apparently open window.

'D'you need anything else, Harry?' Seamus asked, awkwardness apparent in his voice.

Harry smiled. 'No that's it Seamus. Thanks,' he answered and he heard Seamus exit the room quickly, obviously hoping to get out before Harry changed his mind.

Harry lay back on his bed and waited. After a few minutes he heard Hedwig return and he held out his hand. She nipped his finger affectionately and his fingers went to her leg. There was a letter there and he suddenly realised he should have asked Seamus to stay a little longer. He opened the letter, annoyed that he couldn't read it, but the letter started talking. Not in the way a Howler did, but as if Dumbledore was next to him.

'He is in the Ministry for questioning. As chief of the Wizengamot, I have arranged for a decision to be made by today so that he may met you off the train. The trial is going very well in our favour, but I am not allowed to say much more. I will let you know of the result,' the letter-Dumbledore said, 'I suggest that you attend the farewell feast.'

Harry frowned; he was happy that Sirius seemed like he was going to be pardoned, but Dumbledore's request for him to attend the farewell feast seemed impossible now.

'Mr Potter?' a voice called from downstairs.

Confused Harry called back, 'Up here.'

Harry recognised Professor McGonagall's voice as she ascended the stairs. 'The headmaster has asked that I accompany you to the Great Hall. May I ask where Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are?'

'I didn't want to go so I told them to go ahead,' he replied getting off the bed and using the corner of his four-poster to walk into the centre of the room and extend his arm. McGonagall quickly took his arm and led him to the staircase. She was careful but not hesitant like Ron, she used her voice to warn him that certain obstacles were approaching rather than slowing down and Harry was grateful. Still, they made slow progress and when they neared the entrance of the Great Hall, he could hear the sound of the students. He paused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**A/N: The glasses that Harry wears are similar to Lady Gaga's. The only difference is that they are completely black. The glasses have to be really thick or some of the scarring will show.**

**Oh and there are probably a far amount of mistakes in this chapter…sorry! My beta's being a little slow on editing :p and I felt really bad for making you wait so long for this chapter…**

**Tali: AM I TOO SLOW FOR YOU?**

**Phoenix: *cowers* no, you're just lazy**

**Tali: Oh fair enough**

**Phoenix: *phew***

**Tali: WAIT! YOU JUST CALLED ME LAZY!**

**Phoenix: oh shit *runs***

Harry suddenly felt very vulnerable. 'Professor?' he murmured in a small voice.

'Yes?' she answered, having stopped for him.

'Do the glasses hide the scarring?' he asked in a somehow even smaller voice.

Then Professor McGonagall did something strange. She hugged him. 'Yes,' she said, a slight creak in her voice.

He nodded and tugged at the left sleeve of his robes. He then took a deep breath and walked into the Great Hall. The change was maddening. Just like when he stood in the entrance for the common room, the near deafening noise of student's chatter died almost instantaneously.

'Nice glasses, Potter,' he heard Malfoy shout and several Slytherins laughed cruelly. Harry felt himself go red. McGonagall squeezed his hand reassuringly and guided him to the Gryffindor table.

He stumbled slightly as he sat down but he felt someone who was already seated steady him into his seat. 'Don't worry, Harry,' he heard Neville say. Harry gave him a wan smile and bowed his head, tugging at his left sleeve again.

Harry reached out in front of him and, often asking Neville what food or drink he'd managed to get his hands on, filled his plate and goblet. He was grateful for Neville's help and that he wasn't too eager, only helping when he was asked. Neville was giving a brief commentary of what was happening around the room which was soon joined by Ron and Hermione who took Neville's lead. It was fun. Eating was a slow process as Harry was too stubborn to be fed, especially after of week of Madam Pomfrey _insisting_ that he was hand-fed, but Harry wasn't very hungry so he finished around about the same time as everyone else.

'Who won the house cup?' he asked, realising that he had no idea and couldn't check by the decorations.

'Dunno, the drapes and stuff are all black. Wonder why…' Ron commented.

'Probably in respect for Cedric,' Hermione said in an undertone.

Harry nodded and as Neville said that Dumbledore was getting up he heard the noise rapidly drop. _Not as fast as when I came in_, he thought bitterly.

'The end,' Dumbledore said, looking around at them all according to Ron, 'of another year.'

'He's looking at the Hufflepuff table,' hissed Hermione.

'There has been many good memories forged; exciting and fun, and there should have been some learning too' he continued and Harry could imagine how his bright blue eyes would twinkle. 'But this year has also been struck with tragedy and I would like to acknowledge a fine young man that should be sitting here-'

'He's pointing towards the Hufflepuff's,' Ron muttered.

'-enjoying our Feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory.'

Harry got up and he heard the scrape of benches coming from all around the Hall as, he presumed, everyone stood and raised their goblets. He joined in the loud, low, rumbling, 'Cedric Diggory' and again heard the scrape of benches as they sat down again.

'Cedric was a valuable member of Hufflepuff house and was proud to represent them on many occasions. He was a diligent student, talented Seeker, a proud Hufflepuff and Hogwarts champion; drawing with Harry Potter for in the Triwizard Tournament. He died as he lived; doing what he felt was right and fair. I feel that all of you, his class mates, international counter-parts and teachers, deserve to know how he died.'

Harry raised his bowed head and turned towards to the staff table.

'Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort.'

Harry could hear the panic in the whispers around him.

Hermione, Ron and Neville had stopped their hissed commentary in shock. Hermione and Ron knew already but they must have been as shocked as him to hear Dumbledore say it so plainly to the entire school.

'Your parents would possibly be horrified to know that I have told you this. They will either not believe the evidence provided by the Ministry or feel that you are too young. However, as his peers, I feel that you need to hear the truth as opposed to lies.

He was murdered for no other reason than being in the wrong place at the wrong time; caught in a trap designed for another. This other returned him to us. He put himself in considerable danger, surviving his fourth encounter with Voldemort, to return his body to us. He displayed courage and determination beyond his years. For this I will ask you to raise your glasses to Harry Potter.'

Harry felt the two beside him rise and he heard the scrape of benches as the Hall rose, a slightly softer murmur, for lack of volume or contributors he did not know, and drank to him like they had for Cedric.

'Harry is a courageous young man and has already suffered greatly. I acknowledge all that has been sacrificed so that he may sit here and what _he_ has sacrificed so that Cedric's body may rest with us. Though most of you know, I say this for those that don't: If Harry Potter had not brought Cedric's body back for us, he would still be able to see.'

Dumbledore stopped speaking. There was a deafening hush around the Hall and Harry could feel countless stares burning into him. He adjusted his glasses self-consciously and ducked his head. He was grateful when Dumbledore started talking again.

'Something we have feared for the past fourteen years has occurred; the most feared Dark Wizard of, possibly, all time has risen again. It is now, more than ever, that we need to stand strong and as one. We are only as strong as we are united. When you are faced with that dark times that are surely coming, remember what you fight for, and remember what you have to lose.

'But most importantly remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.'

Dumbledore's speech was met by a solemn silence which none dared to break for many minutes. Slowly the silence was broken as students rose and exited the Hall, though none spoke. Harry stood up and stumbled, his hands snatching at air until Hermione grasped his arm to guide him. He gave an appreciative look in her direction and they made their way back to their dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For later reference when Madam Pomfrey removes Harry's bandages in front of Ron and Hermione she is just changing the dressing. When he goes to the feast he has the glasses AND the glasses on. She removed them for the train ride though. This will become relevant later...**

**So here's the next chapter, once again without being 'beta'ed, (sorry Tali!) so I apologize for my horrible grammar.**

**Feedback is always good help ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Tali: *pfft* i'm too lazy to chase you**

**Phoenix: I know, that's why I ran**

**Tali: *glares***

**Phoenix: Guess what? I found the break page line thingy :D**

**Tali: *facepalm* it took you this long?**

**Chapter Five:**

Harry could feel that it was a beautiful summer's day as he boarded the train with Ron's help after saying goodbye to Fleur and Krum. They found an empty compartment and he felt relieved about being able to sit down. It was more disconcerting than one would imagine; bumping into people that you can't even see.

The trolley came past and Hermione bought a copy of the Daily Prophet, reading the main headlines out for him; 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Back!', 'The Boy-Who-Lived Has Done It Again!', 'Triwizard Champion Murdered', 'Imprisoned For Twelve Years On False Charges; Sirius Black Pardoned', 'Envoy to the Giants, Dismissal of Azkaban Guards; Fudge's Precautions Against You-Know-Who!'

Harry was silent for a moment. 'Anything from Skeeter?' he asked, dreading the answer.

'No,' Hermione answered, glee obvious in her voice. 'As a matter of fact, Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on _her_.'

'What are you talking about?' said Ron.

'I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming into the grounds,' Hermione said in rush. 'She's an unregistered Animagus. She can turn into a beetle.'

'You're kidding!' Harry exclaimed.

'Nope,' said Hermione, pride evident in her tone. 'I caught her on the window-sill of the common room the night of the Third Task. She was trying to listen in on Ron and my conversation. I've told her she's to keep her quill to herself for a whole year. See if she can't break the habit of writing horrible lies about people.'

'Bloody brilliant!' breathed Ron amazed.

Harry felt happy for the first time in a while. _No more Rita Skeeter!_ He thought gleefully. But his good mood evaporated as fast as it had descended as the compartment door slid open.

'Is there _nothing_ you can do wrong, Potter?' Malfoy sneered. 'You're blind and you're still Dumbledore's favourite boy.'

Harry sighed. He hadn't faced Malfoy since his comment at the Farewell Feast, and he didn't really want to.

'Go away, Malfoy,' he said, heavily.

'You're pathetic, Potter, absolutely helpless. I'll be surprised if you last the holidays,' Malfoy laughed cruelly.

Harry growled, Malfoy's comment cutting a little too close to home and pulled out his wand. Malfoy laughed again.

'What are you going to do?' he asked. Harry clenched his teeth and fired a curse in Malfoy's direction. He heard Malfoy laugh again and he knew he'd missed him.

'Over here, Potter,' he sang from Harry's left. He turned his sightless face towards the sound and let another curse loose. He heard Hermione growl but he shook his head and stood up.

'Ooh, bringing out the big guns now, boys,' he laughed and Harry lunged in his direction. He just managed to catch his sleeve, with the few seconds surprise had granted him. He grabbed Malfoy by his collar and raised his wand to the Slytherin's throat.

'Naw, poor Malfoy,' he sneered, giving a good impression of the boy. 'Did the _blind_ boy get you?' he spat the word into his rival's face, letting the arrogant boy go.

'What are you scared of, Potter? Curse me!'

He didn't have to. He heard multiple bangs that came from more than one place.

'Hello,' a voice said from the door. Harry turned around, pointing his face in the direction of the door. The voice sounded familiar.

'We saw these three head down here. Didn't think it could be for anything good,' said another similar voice.

'Fred? George?' he asked, unsure.

'Yep,' the boys chorused and Harry smiled. He felt the vibrations and sounds of the seemingly unconscious Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle being pushed out of the compartment.

'So, who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?' Fred asked casually.

As the train pulled into Platform 9¾ everyone started collecting their things. Just as Hermione, himself and the twins were about to leave the compartment, Harry told Hermione to go on ahead and asked the twins to stay for a minute. All three complied and he pulled out his winnings from his trunk. After a small argument which ended with him threatening the twins with hexes, they accepted the money for their joke shop. They helped him off the train where Hermione took over.

**A/N: I know that Ron has been incredibly quiet all through the train ride but he's REALLY struggling with how to treat Harry atm. I'm not gonna have their friendship fall through but just now it's a bit shaky.**

'Ron and I are going to be staying with you at your house until you're allowed to leave. Dumbledore said you'll be spending the holidays from your birthday onwards at number twelve Grimmauld Place,' she said quietly so no one else could hear.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice shout 'Harry!' and then he was enveloped in the arms of his godfather. He held onto the other man tightly and he could hear some people muttering, obviously not sure that Sirius was entirely innocent.

'Full pardon, I hear,' said Harry pulling back with a huge grin on his face.

'Yep, with a formal apology from the Minister himself,' Sirius laughed. 'Now Dumbledore has said that I'm not allowed to have you straight away, but as soon as I can you're coming to live with me, alright?' he asked, slightly uncertain about whether or not Harry held the same enthusiasm as the last time he'd asked.

'Brilliant,' he said, beaming at his godfather. He heard a sigh of relief and Sirius took Harry's arm to guide him through the gateway.

'Dumbledore said he'll be meeting your relatives at their house later tonight and that I'll be giving them a brief overview until then,' Sirius explained and Harry nodded.

Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way over to the Dursleys. He heard Vernon make a noise of disapproval.

'These glasses better not be a new fashion statement,' he grunted threateningly.

'They're not,' Sirius growled menacingly. 'Professor Dumbledore will be meeting with you later tonight to explain the consequences of recent events to you,' Sirius continued through gritted teeth in a voice that sounded horribly rehearsed. 'I am here to tell you that I'm Harry's godfather and that I have been recently given a full pardon. Also that Harry's friends, Ron Wealsey and Hermione Granger will be staying with Harry until two days after his birthday, on which they will all be moved to my house.'

'They will do no such thing,' Vernon growled.

Harry snorted. 'Wait until you've talked to Professor Dumbledore before you make that decision,' he said.

Harry could almost hear Vernon going purple. 'Take those glasses off,' he snarled, obviously trying hard not to be too violent in front of Harry's, although recently pardoned, criminal godfather.

'Not until we get in the car,' Harry said coolly, taking Hermione's hand and pushing his trolley in the direction of the exit. The Dursley's begrudgingly followed suit.

At the car Sirius told the Dursleys that he would be taking Ron and Hermione to number four Privet Drive as there wasn't enough room for them all to travel together. Once they'd managed to all fit in the car, Vernon turned to Harry and said menacingly 'Now take those ruddy glasses off.'

'Okay,' Harry said cheerfully and removed his glasses. The reaction was immediate. Dudley yelled and Harry guessed he'd begun frantically pushing himself up against the opposite door, trying to get as far away from Harry as possible judging by the swaying of the car. Petunia let out a scream which she quickly stifled. And Vernon was shouting something that Harry presumed was 'put them back on! Back on!' to which Harry quickly complied. 'Professor Dumbledore will explain everything at the house,' he said dryly and waited for Vernon to regain enough of his composure to start the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guess what? I've just finished Chapter Ten :D I feel accomplished. Yes I know you're saying well where is it? But I'm keeping a bit in reserve in case I get writer's block. Also I'm going back and editing some parts...But just for re-assurance if I drop dead in the next couple of days you will have up to Chapter Ten because in my will I have added that Tali must upload any chapters that haven't been uploaded before she can have any of my stuff :p**

**Also I've decided to give Tali a week to beta a chapter before I upload anyway...She's had 10 tens sooooo I'm uploading ^_^ Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Phoenix: Shut up *glares***

**Tali: Never, hahahahaha!**

**Phoenix: *glares fiercer* **

**Tali: *looks up* Hey! I have to do stuff to get your stuff when you die! **

**Phoenix: Yes! Wins :p**

**Chapter Six:**

The conversation with Professor Dumbledore was interesting to say the least. The Dursleys were still in such a state of shock when they returned that they didn't realise that Sirius, Ron and Hermione had let themselves into the house. Hermione had been setting up a place for them to sleep on Harry's floor while Ron watched Sirius in amusement as he examined the appliances in the kitchen with awe.

Dumbledore arrived shortly after them and took everyone into the lounge room to talk. He explained Harry's state and that Ron and Hermione would be staying there to look after Harry. Vernon ranted and raved and yelled and forbid them from staying in his house. He finally agreed when Dumbledore told him 'I am surprised and grateful for the love you are showing your nephew by offering to be his full-time carer'.

Ron and Hermione had gone upstairs to wait while Sirius and Dumbledore said goodbye. Sirius gave Harry a big hug, with a few tears, while Dumbledore handed him a letter.

When they had left Vernon turned to Harry. 'Blind, eh?' he asked.

'Completely,' Harry answered. 'The curse completely destroyed my eyes. I'm actually quite lucky; it could have gone straight through my head.'

Vernon muttered something that made Harry think that his uncle wasn't too sure if that was lucky. He then sent him up to his bedroom. Harry walked up the steps slowly, able to manoeuvre the small familiar house far easier than the large and complex Hogwarts. He found his room and opened the door.

'You guys in here?' he asked. Hermione leap to her feet and grabbed his hand, steering him through the obstacle course that was his room. He sat down on his bed gratefully.

'Hey guys?' he said, tentatively, scared of what he was about to do.

'Yeah?' his friends answered.

'I've got something to show you,' he said. 'This' – he gestured to his face – 'wasn't the only thing I got from that night.' He pulled back his left sleeve and revealed the Dark Mark emblazoned on his forearm.

Harry waited for the sounds of disbelief, shock and disgust that were slowly becoming all too familiar but they never came. What did though was unexpected. Hermione and Ron had both silently got up and were now hugging him. It seemed to go on minutes, hours, days, forever. Harry became aware that the front of his shirt where Hermione had buried her head was slowly becoming wet. She was crying, crying enough tears for her best friends who couldn't. For the boys that were prohibited either by pride or physical impairment. For the wreckage that had become his life. And for what was undoubtedly going to come.

The next morning his friends had untangled themselves from his sleeping form and he awoke alone.

'Ron? Hermione?' he asked the darkness, nervously.

'I'm here, don't worry Harry,' Hermione had said, sleepily from the floor and Ron grunted from the other side of the room. Harry sighed with relief and retrieved from his pocket Dumbledore's letter. He held it out and asked:

'Hermione? Could you please read it for me?' She took the letter, opened it and gasped. 'What? What's it say?' he asked, scared.

'I don't know,' she admitted softly. 'It's in Braille.'

There was silence for several minutes. Ron finally broke it by asking 'What's Brav-el?' obviously confused.

'It's Bra-ille,' Hermione said slowly. 'It's what blind people read with. Look –' she paused, no doubt showing Ron the letter '-each letter is represented by a dot which is raised so that a blind person can feel them. Oh! There's a translation card here too.' She said excitedly. 'Give me a few minutes.'

Harry and Ron waited impatiently for her translation. 'It says; Dear Harry, I want you to learn Braille. I will be sending you a copy of your textbooks in Braille and want you to practice over the summer. Hermione will no doubt translate this for you, but I wish her to refrain from doing so as it is important that you learn to read it for yourself,' she finished. 'There's more, but you're gonna have to learn to read it,' she said, firmly.

Harry groaned. Hermione passed him the translation card and helped him translate the rest of the letter. He struggled a lot and was unable to read it fluently. 'A Braille typewriter will be available upon your return to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione, I ask that you attempt any training that you think will help Harry adjust. Arrangements have been made to collect you on your birthday. Be careful, the politics within the Ministry seem to be heading in an ugly direction. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore,' Hermione read out when he once he had identified each letter correctly.

The following weeks passed quickly even if they were uneventful. The Dursley's mostly left him, Hermione and Ron alone. Of course this was after Vernon's attempt to lock them in Harry's room was foiled by Hermione's threats of reporting him to the police for child abuse. After that they were too frightened to come close to the three teenagers.

Ron and Hermione were reacting to Harry's condition in very different ways. Hermione was suffocatingly over-helpful. She tried to be sensitive but she wasn't very good at it either making him feel ashamed or dancing around the subject. Ron, on the other hand, had taken a very different approach. He'd taken to calling Harry 'Bat' when he was feeling particularly down about his blindness. He was more likely to allow Harry to have independence than Hermione would. However, he often took this too far, being embarrassed or unwilling to help Harry through tasks he needed help on. He tried hard not to resent either of his friends, gently guiding them on the appropriate behaviour, but he would have preferred to have a mixture of his friends as his carer rather than the two extremes.

With Hermione's help he would scrutinise the _Daily Prophet_ for news of Voldemort's plans. Much to their disappointment, even worry, however, not a lot was being reported after the initial wave at the end of the school year. Harry was scared by what this implied. C_ould it mean that he was gearing up for a full on attack? Or maybe he was lying low trying to undermine Fudge?_ Harry had not gone public with the only solid proof of Voldemort's return yet and both the wider Wizarding community and the Ministry of Magic were beginning to doubt Fudge. Occasionally Harry would be mentioned by certain members of the Ministry but none of these comments were nice. They seemed intent on defaming his image from the Boy-Who-Lived to a slightly deranged and lying teenage boy. And unfortunately the public seemed to be buying it. The teenagers were certain that Fudge wouldn't be Minister much longer and that could only spell trouble for Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry was slowly realising how much he had relied on his sight. Without it he had to measure the size of his steps, tell the difference between people from their scent, movements and clothing, learn to read body language from sound and touch, bury the habit of opening his eyes in the morning but most of all that he couldn't do everything on his own anymore. He was learning though; he was able to relearn how to do most things after one or two assists from Hermione or Ron. However his pride did sometimes still get in the way. He almost killed himself in his first shower since his blinding.

He had insisted that he wouldn't need any help and, when Hermione refused to leave him alone in the bathroom, on wearing shorts. The first thing he did was nearly scald himself by turning on the wrong tap. Then he slipped and probably would have really hurt himself if Hermione hadn't caught him. Harry had begrudgingly accepted Hermione's help in turning on the taps. He held her the back of her hand while she did so and he tried to memorise where the taps where in relation to him.

Once the water was on he tried to wash his hair. The first lot of shampoo missed horribly but the second hit his head without Hermione's help and he felt quite proud of himself. It became apparent quickly though that his wound hadn't entirely healed when some of the lathered shampoo leaked down his face, burning the healing wound. Hermione had to catch him again as he slipped and she washed his face off gently, removing the stinging substance from the wound. He was careful to tilt his head back as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. Unfortunately he tilted his head too far back and got a mouth- and nose-full of water. He chocked and tried to cough up the water, to no avail. He backed into the wall but, disorientated, he couldn't get his head to get in an angle that would stop the water. He groped wildly in the air trying to find the taps when Hermione realised what was happening. She decided that a shower was too dangerous from now on and insisted that he only take baths.

All of this was mightily embarrassing, but he learnt his lesson on being too independent too quickly. He allowed Ron to help him shave for two reasons; one, he didn't need any more scars and two he would obviously do a horrible job himself considering he missed great chunks even when he could see.

His textbooks had arrived and Hermione insisted that Harry spend at least two hours a day trying to learn Braille. It was incredibly difficult and frustrating. Harry had managed, after a week of persuading, to convince Hermione to read the letters out as Harry passed his finger over them. Contrary to Hermione's belief that this would hamper his growth, it only increased it and Harry was reading, albeit slowly and disjointed, Braille independently now.

Hermione and Ron had invented several 'games' to help his independence. Handing him different objects for him to name; making him guess who was in front of him with less and less hints and one game that Harry had taken a great liking to filled the majority of his holidays. The basis of the game was for Ron to pretend he was feeling a particular emotion. Then Harry had to guess by various bits of body language. He was becoming quite good at it. He was able to hear the difference between gasps, feel the difference between stiffness, and the game had now progressed to tones as well.

Something that Harry felt he would never become entirely comfortable with was the lack of knowledge of who was near him. His sense of smell had developed dramatically over the few weeks and he was able to tell the difference between Ron, Hermione and the Dursley's through their scent. Another one of Hermione's brilliant ideas helped Harry with this, a little at least. It was seeing people through his fingers. He had been practicing with Ron and Hermione and he felt that with a few more people to practice with he would be able to see, in his mind's eye, what someone looks like. Although it was far easier for them to just say who it was when he or they entered a room, they had, for his sake he was sure, allowed him to swipe a hand over the features of their face. It made him feel more comfortable and he was grateful.

Dudley stayed out of the house for the majority of the summer, switching between his friend's houses and bullying the younger kids of the street. Vernon tried to maintain some sort of authority over Harry but failed miserably whenever Ron or Hermione entered the room. Petunia flat out refused to acknowledge his existence. With the only part of him that really connected him to Lily gone she could safely ignore her nephew without being tortured by her sister's eyes. The Dursley's had conceded to buying him a walking cane so that they didn't have to face Ron and Hermione as often. He didn't actually need it often, as he had developed to a point where he could manoeuvre without it after a couple of visits, but it told people quite obviously in big bold letter 'I AM BLIND'. Harry became used to the cane quickly and soon had convinced Hermione that he could go for walks around the neighbourhood without killing himself.

It was on one of these walks that Harry realised just how wrong he was.

**A/N: No it did not take this long for Harry to get clean! It took Harry this long to have a **_**shower**_**. I always thought that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her patients have a shower, whether it was bath or a cleaning spell instead…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I've taken so long to post another chapter and I know I've already posted chapter seven. Due to a couple of reviews from my previous version I've re-decided slightly on the direction of this story. I was a little too eager to get back to Hogwarts and didn't really want to write the summer holidays…I've realised now that was a bit of a mistake. The first half is mostly the same but from there it will be different, enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven:**

Harry was out on one of his walks. It was hot, but he liked it; it meant less people would be wandering the streets. Harry had discovered that Vernon had told the neighbourhood that Harry had gotten on the wrong side of a pyromaniac as his school, who, while they were fighting, splashed petrol in his eyes and had set him alight. Harry thought it was a lame and unbelievable excuse but it was better than anything _normal_ that he could come up with. He had also, of course, told that neighbourhood that he liked to scare people with his scars and most of the neighbourhood gave him even more distance than usual.

The neighbours mostly stayed inside when it was hot, but Harry liked the heat. It was the closest thing he had to being able to see light. And the heat was the only thing that reminded Harry just how far away he _was_ from that graveyard. Every night since leaving Hogwarts he'd revisited the graveyard in his nightmares. With the knowledge that he would never see another image in his life made it difficult not to relive it in his darkness.

He turned a corner, focusing on the tapping of his cane to distract himself from his thoughts. The park was not too far away, he would sit on the swing and remember when he was younger and would swing with his eyes shut. He could kid himself that he was young again and Petunia was about to call him and he would open his eyes and follow. Silly, stupid, juvenile, even naïve, but it helped…

He had thought that with Hermione and Ron present he would feel more connected to the Wizarding world. But as none of them are allowed to do magic, he feels just as isolated as every summer; more so that it's only on his walks that he can actually be alone. Alone to think about what's happening. His only real connection to the Wizarding world is through the _Daily Prophet_ and things aren't looking good.

The Ministry is practically divided; those that believe Fudge and think he's doing the right thing and those that don't believe him and are trying to discredit him at any opportunity and get him kicked out of office. Of course with that discrediting comes a lot of Harry-bashing. _How can Fudge rely on the word, and I repeat _the word_, of a lunatic and a fifteen-year-old wizard that a _dead_ man has come back to life?_ Just thinking about it made him feel sick. He did, however, feel a rush of affection towards the Minister who, despite his present situation, hasn't revealed the Dark Mark. Although it would the physical proof that the rest of the Ministry is calling for, Harry didn't even want to think about how they would interpret _Harry Potter_ having the Dark Mark.

He had just stopped the swing and was sitting when he heard voices. Someone was singing a loud, crude song. He could hear the soft ticking noise of several racing bikes and others laughing. It was Dudley Dursley and his faithful gang.

Harry scowled and wondered who they were going to beat up tonight. When he had first got back they had ganged up on him. Thankfully, Hermione had been there and had told them, quite calmly, that if they didn't leave Harry alone she would be reporting them to the police for violating the Anti-discrimination Act. They'd left him alone after that.

Harry bowed his head, his hair tickling his face as it fell to hide him. He hadn't got it cut since summer had started and it was growing quite long. He didn't mind, it hid him. He didn't need it out of his face anymore and if less people could stare, who was it hurting?

His stomach clenched painfully as he remembered last night. He'd received his first letter from Sirius this summer. At first he was excited, ripping the letter open with the enthusiasm of a child, then dejectedly handing the letter to Hermione to read. He hadn't said much, just to be ready the next day to be picked up. Hermione tried to cheer him up by arguing that he probably couldn't say much in case the letter got intercepted. Harry sighed and got up; he should probably be heading home. Hermione and Ron were getting almost unbearable about his walks.

Harry turned down Magnolia Crescent and heard Dudley and his gang further down the street. He back up and took a more scenic route not wanting them to see him by himself. As terrified as Dudley was of him, it hadn't stopped his cousin's relentless torture about his perpetual nightmares. He shivered as, apparently, the sun finally set and the temperature dropped a few degrees. His mind finally turned onto a topic that it always eventually made it to; Hogwarts. He had no idea if it was still possible to do magic while blind. He'd tried on the Hogwarts Express against Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle but he had no idea if it had worked or not. Even if he could, miraculously, still perform magic fine then what about Potions, or Herbology? And then how would he be able to take notes or write essays? He'd been practicing writing but he was hopeless, missing the paper, smudging the ink, writing over the top of previous letters or leaving too large a space between letters. He supposed that the teachers might accept Braille essays but it was going to be hard, near impossible.

He sighed, turning down Wisteria Walk, hoping he would at least avoid Dudley's gang if he couldn't avoid his cousin. Tap, tap, tap. He rubbed his arm, goose bumps rising along his skin as a cool breeze blew across him. Dumbledore would let him stay at Hogwarts though, he thought. Even if he couldn't do magic, it would be safest for him. He dodged someone's dustbin, maybe Hagrid would let him live with him in his hut.

Silence.

He stopped suddenly, his cane about an inch from the pavement, frozen. There was no sound whatsoever. The distant murmur of cars had ceased, the whisper of leaves brushing through the trees had gone. The wind had dropped. And the temperature…it was dropping, leaving him colder and colder and colder…

It wasn't right; it might be night but its still summer. And the sound, where did the sound go? He strained his ears into the silence, trying to find something, _any_thing. Then; a distant shout, a clatter of feet, and a long, cold rattling breath that froze Harry's insides.

"Harry! Run, Harry! Get away!" someone yelled, who Harry pinpointed as the source of falling feet. He didn't think, he just turned and ran….straight into a light post. Ha, you still see stars when you're blind, he thought absentmindedly. The running man pulled Harry up by the back of his collar and guided him. "Harry" he puffed and Harry recognised his voice with a jolt; Sirius. "Dementors. Ten or so. You hide, run." He was desperately out of breath as he stopped and pushed Harry to keep running. "Run, hide, leave me!" he yelled and Harry heard him start running in the opposite direction.

Harry froze, again. He'd dropped his cane along the way and there was no way he could possibly get anywhere without it. Even if his godfather and these Dementors vanished he would have to crawl home. He made a split decision. He spun around, pulled out his wand and, thinking of leaving with Sirius, screamed _Expecto Patronum_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Nothing happened. He felt a cold panic spark in his chest. There should have been a sound, his wand should have shook, he should be feeling happier…_shit_.

Harry stumbled backwards, terrified. He heard his godfather crying the Patronus incantation but as far as Harry could sense to no avail. He heard a shout, a thud and a light clatter and knew they had overpowered Sirius. He clenched his jaw and raised his wand. _That thought wasn't happy enough….something else….something happier…_ he thought desperately. He was beginning to hear a faint pleading voice and he broke out in a cold sweat; his mum.

_That's it! Mum and Dad! _Triumphant Harry concentrated on seeing his mother and father's faces again, and yelled through gritted teeth; _Expecto Patronum_….

Something happened. He wand propelled back into his hand, almost causing his to lose his grip, the sound of rushing wind, and a sudden warmth….he'd done it.

Holding his wand tight and still concentrating on his thought, not wanting to let his Patronus die, he rushed forward to where he thought Sirius lay. Through tripping over his body, Harry found him and knelt down, patting along his chest until his found his face.

"Sirius?" he whispered, still concentrating to maintain his Patronus. "Sirius, can you hear me?"

Sirius groaned beneath him and muttered something that sounded like _gerrofee_. Harry sighed with relief; he was alive, body and soul. Then Harry's head snapped up at the sound of shouts and falling feet. Rising to his feet, wand raised, he let his Patronus fade and fired at, hopefully, the people belonging to the feet. _Stupefy, Impedimenta,_ _expelliarmus_ all were accompanied by a backwards push and a sound. There were two thuds as two of his attacks fell. They began firing back at him and he produced a shield charm.

'Who are you?' He roared, frustrated beyond comprehension that he did not know the answer. 'He's free! He's been pardoned!'

The effort was too much for Harry; too many spells had been absorbed by his shield or his anger had overpowered it. Either way, the shield collapsed and Harry felt a spell hit him before he lost consciousness.

When Harry woke it was in his bed. He had made Hermione put a carved muggle chess piece inside his pillow case so he could always tell if it's his bed, which would be helpful once they returned to Hogwarts. He sat still, taking in his surroundings. He couldn't feel the weight of his glasses against his nose so someone had removed his glasses. When he shifted slightly he could feel the rub of the clothes he was wearing earlier. He could hear three lots of breaths, steady, even but with slightly different rhythms.

'Harry, we know you're awake,' Hermione said, a slightly laugh in her voice. 'You were stunned and Ron's just given you the counter-curse.' Harry couldn't deny it, never had he seen a stunner victim stay asleep after the counter-curse had been performed. He screwed up his nose and sat up.

'Who's here?' he asked and his friends hesitated.

'Rufus Scrimgeour,' answered a gruff voice.

Harry frowned, was it just a dream? _No, Hermione said I'd been stunned_, he thought. 'And why would Rufus Scimgeour be in my bedroom?' he asked.

'You attacked my Aurors if I remember correctly,' Scrimgeour chuckled deeply.

'And if I remember correctly your Aurors were attacking an innocent man,' he scowled.

'Ah there's where we differ,' sighed Scrimgeour. 'We were not attacking an innocent man; we were attacking an escaped fugitive. Sirius Black's pardon has been revoked as he Confunded the Minister into believing he was innocent.'

'What?' yelped Harry.

'And it appears he's Confunded you as well.'

Harry was silent. He was experiencing déjà vu and knew that if he were to try and defend Sirius it would only confirm Scrimgeour's words.

Scimgeour seemed to take Harry's silence as compliance though. 'It's okay though. Not only did my men send Dementors ahead of them but they didn't identify themselves. You might not know but there has been a new law passed. It concerns disabled wizards and witches such as you.'

Harry clenched his jaw. 'I know of it,' he said through gritted teeth, though he knew no such thing. 'Is there anything else, _Sir?_'

Scrimgeour said nothing but there was a rustle of clothing, indicating a gesture was given. 'I cannot see, Scimgeour, I am _disabled_,' he spat with as much venom as possible, openly displaying his disgust for the word. 'You have to speak.'

'Yes, that is all,' Scrimgeour answered stiffly as though he wished it wasn't.

'Well I'll show you out then,' Hermione said quickly and brightly. Harry heard his door shut and, although it was muffled and softer, Harry could hear Hermione talking to Scrimgeour. 'He's still a little touchy about his eyes. He didn't mean any offence, he just hates being reminded,' she assured.

'Ah, well it's understandable. I should have had more tack…' the rest of what he said was too soft as they descended the stairs.

'What happened?' he asked Ron.

'Um well, like Scrimgeour said there's been a law passed 'bout – um – disabled-' Ron traced on his hand two lines up and down, their signal for quotation marks '-witches and wizards. It's basically the same as the muggle one, that's how it got written and passed so quickly. It outlines all the rights and exemptions 'disabled' witches and wizards get. One part says that Ministry officials must successively identify themselves to them. A letter came saying you'd been expelled for using magic, assisting in the escape of a criminal and attacking Ministry officials. Then Scimgeour rocked up and said to ignore that, that this new law means you were allowed to do what you did. Sirius got away because you were attacking. They had to stop you and once you'd got rid of the Dementors Sirius could apparate. Dumbledore sent word, he's back in hiding, in London somewhere, and safe,' Ron said this all very fast and slightly rehearsed.

Harry nodded. He didn't really want to talk, but he wanted to know all the facts. 'What did Scrimgeour mean about being Confunded?' Harry asked.

'Oh, that's the reason that Fudge's giving us for switching the dark side,' Ron said in a mock spooky voice. 'He's realised he's becoming far too unpopular with the truth so he's declared that Sirius Black Confunded him and that Voldemort's not really back. Sirius' pardon got revoked earlier today, apparently, and when he apparated here to collect us they tracked him. He's got another charge now as well; confunding the Minister.'

The door opened and someone stepped into the room. 'It's me,' Hermione said quickly.

'Dumbledore also said that he'll be sending Mum and Dad over to collect us instead. They should be here in about an hour,' Ron said excitedly. He hadn't been allowed to see or contact his parents while at the Dursley's. Harry nodded and rolled over to get a little rest.

Scrimgeour's attitude had disturbed Harry more than he cared to admit. He had already been subjected to the Dursley's and the residents of Privet Drive's attitudes but they were Muggles and discriminatory ones at that. He hadn't been around wizards since Hogwarts and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to if he was to receive that sort of treatment.

Harry woke from about an hour's sleep to find Ron waiting anxiously. He frowned; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley should be here by now. He got up and joined Ron in waiting. It was another half an hour before anything happened. A blood-curdling scream from downstairs; it was Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Ron gave a shout and ran from the room. Harry jumped to his feet, pulled out his wand and, with his other hand, felt his way out of the room and along the landing. He reached the stairs and held his wand high. Creeping down the stairs he kept his ears sharp for any sound that would expose someone. Harry reached the door to the kitchen as Ron ran past him, apparently just having checked the lounge room.

'Are you ok? What happened?' he asked, frantically. Harry listened carefully, then…_near the fridge!_ He jumped through the door, wand raised.

'Very frightening, boy!' a gruff voice growled a few feet to the left of where he was aiming, 'a blind underage wizard aiming at his friends!'

Harry readjusted his aim and muttered '_stupe-_'

'Harry!' a familiar voice cut across his spell.

'P-Professor Lupin?'

'Wow, you weren't kidding Remus. He _is _brave!' laughed a female voice, which Harry turned his wand against.

'Which is what got us into this mess in the first place,' growled the gruff voice.

'Don't be so harsh, Moody,' scolded the female, completely ignoring the blind teenager's raised wand.

'Professor Moody?' Harry asked nervously, turning his head but still holding his wand up.

'Not anymore,' he snorted.

'Come on, come on, introduce me,' whined the female impatiently.

'Okay, okay, calm down, Tonks,' laughed Lupin. 'Harry this is Nympha-' there was a thump and an exclamation of pain from Lupin '-phadora Tonks who prefers to be referred to by her surnames _only_.'

There was a slightly pause then Hermione lent closer. 'She's holding out her hand,' she muttered.

Harry lowered his wand quickly and raised his hand which Tonks grasped. 'Harry, Harry Potter.'

'I know who you are Harry,' she laughed. 'You look just like James. Well the little I can remember and the pictures I've seen.'

'Except for the eyes, Lily's eyes,' murmured Lupin and Harry stumbled forward until Lupin grabbed his arms and pulled him into a tight hug. If Harry still had them, he would have felt tears spring to his eyes at these words.

Mad-eye growled, 'Ask the question, Remus, this isn't some cosy reunion.'

Harry heard Lupin sigh and pull away, then; 'What memory did you use when you first attempted a Patronus in my extra lessons?'

'Um,' he hesitated, _what was it? And why were they asking?_ Suddenly someone had him by the collar, lifting him into the air, a wand at his throat. 'Answer the question or reveal who you really are,' Mad-eye snarled.

'Er-' Harry gagged slightly as Mad-eye lifted him higher. 'First time I rode a broomstick, wasn't it?' he chocked. Mad-eye held him aloft another moment, presumably waiting for Lupin's confirmation, before lowering him to the ground. Harry rubbed his throat, backing away towards the fridge and his friends. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and he grasped it, squeezing reassuringly.

'What about those two?' Mad-eye seemed determined to catch _someone_ out.

'What creature is Wormtail, Ron?' Lupin asked, in a monotone.

'Um, a rat, used to be my pet rat, Scabbers,' Ron answered quickly not wanting to receive the same treatment as Harry.

'When did you discover who Moony was?' Lupin asked Hermione.

'When Professor Snape substituted for you in Third year,' Hermione answered promptly.

Harry gripped his wand, frustrated, if he had to prove who he was so did they. 'What creature is Prongs?' shot Harry.

'A stag,' Moody responded without missing a beat.

Harry frowned, the question had been directed at Lupin…'Padfoot?'

'A dog,' answered Lupin and Harry relaxed slightly.

'Tonks, go get their trunks,' Mad-eye ordered. Harry froze and raised his wand, his grip tight again.

'Don't worry about me,' a woman chirped, her voice fading as she retreated up the stairs following orders. 'Poly-juice doesn't work on me; I'm a metamorphmagus .'

Harry had no idea what that meant but he could practically hear Hermione itching to ask 'Tonks' a million and one questions so he presumed it was something rare or difficult. 'What are you guys doing here? Where's Mr and Mrs Weasley?'

Harry felt Ron stiffen next to him, obviously not having realised Moody, Lupin and Tonks' appearance might mean his parents were hurt. 'They're fine,' Lupin assured quickly. 'We told you that just in case our owl was intercepted. We can't say where we're going, but we're taking you away.'

'Enough talking,' snapped Moody. 'It's here; we need to leave.'

They headed towards the back door, Harry guided by Hermione, and Harry stiffened. 'What's there?' he breathed.

'Nothing,' said Hermione, confused.

'Ah, good, the boy can hear it,' Moody said, a hint of impressed creeping into his voice. Harry stepped forward. He could hear the swish of wings and then, a clatter of hooves on grass. Moody grabbed his arm and, despite his agitation to leave, gently guided him to where Harry could hear the breathing of something. Hesitantly Harry raised a hand and a leathery muzzle brushed against it.

'It's called a Thestral,' murmured Lupin.

'Only visible to those who have experienced death,' breathed Hermione.

He was slightly startled by this information but brushed his hands all along the creature so to get an idea of what it look like. It seemed to be a winged horse. It was very bony giving Harry the impression that its skin hung close to the horse's body. Instead of fur it had a smooth slippery type skin that changed as he reached the wings to a leathery type which reminded Harry of bats. Harry stroked its muzzle softly listening to its steady breathing, feeling its ribcage expand and contract as it breathed.

The moment was shattered as a loud sound came from the kitchen a chair clashed against the floor, someone fell to the ground with a curse, then the painful sound of three somethings colliding heavily with flesh. Apparently Tonks had dropped the trunks on herself.

'Nymphadora, stop messing around,' growled Moody. 'And fasten those to the brooms.'

'Um, how are we getting where we're going?' asked Harry, nervous about the sound of brooms.

Moody completely ignored him. 'Ron, you're flying Harry's broom, Hermione you're on this one, Harry you're on the Thestral and we're flying around all three of you,' Moody ordered. 'Harry's trunk is on the Thestral, Ron, Hermione fly as close as you can to it. Once we're in the air we'll be joined by the rest of the guard. Our aim is that if anyone is waiting for us or watching us they'll think we're just moving Ron and Hermione. The Thestral's invisible to all but those who've seem death so it'll give us an advantage.'

'But won't they see Harry? He'll look like he's hovering in mid-air but they'll still see him, won't they….?' Hermione trailed off, confused.

'Oh yeah,' muttered Moody and someone hit Harry on the head…hard. Harry heard something hit the Thestral and a soft snort in protest then he felt a weird feeling. It was like an egg had been cracked on top of his head and was slowly, coldly dripping down the rest of his body. He heard an awed _whoa_ from Ron and a satisfied _ah_ from Hermione.

'Disillusionist charm,' Moody grunted. 'Still kind of visible but it'll do.'

'Now Harry, up you get,' Lupin instructed and Harry felt him clasp his hands near his shin and used one foot to boost himself onto the Thestral. He guessed it would have been really weird if he wasn't blind.

'Right! Three…Two…One!' shouted Moody and then it all fell away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long since I've updated. But I've finished Uni for the year and hopefully I'll at least have Harry up to Hogwarts by the end of the holidays :) enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

He was flying again. All his worries, all his nightmares just fell away. He was dimly aware of the Thestral's wings beating occasionally and of a rush of air as more brooms joined them. The wind was caressing his face, welcoming him back, his clothes fluttered joyfully and his mind soared; he was home, he was flying.

The flight was long. The joy of flying wore thin but did not vanish as cramps and cold sunk in. He was freezing, despite his coat and his legs were stiff and sore from holding onto the Thestral's thin slippery frame. Harry was glad that Mad-eye was shouting when they were to change direction, so Harry could brace himself. However, it wasn't long before he was becoming frustrated with Mad-eye's paranoia.

'Touch-down, Harry,' called Tonks, a second before the Thestral jolted slightly, clattering to a top. Harry slipped off the beast and, with one hand trailing over its back, guided him around to the front. He reached up and stoked and rested his forehead against its muzzle.

'Thank-you,' he murmured and it whinnied reassuringly back.

'Potter, come here,' growled Moody, and Harry was about to snap back when Hermione rested her hand on his arm. She guided him closer and Moody was oddly quiet apparently guilty that he'd forgotten. 'Now we can't talk here. We're not sure if this'll work but read this,' he muttered, pressing a piece of parchment into his hand. He was about to snap again, getting frustrated at Moody's constant forgetfulness when his finger brushed slightly against a Braille letter.

The he read but the next couple of words were not Braille but a long line of raised parchment. He frowned but continued. The something will be found at something, he read.

'Ron you first,' murmured Lupin and Ron's tentative footsteps began. There was a tense silence then his footsteps suddenly disappeared. Harry made an instinctual lunge and wet to call Ron's name when Moody tutted.

'Didn't work,' he growled, annoyed. 'Try this one,' he pressed another piece of parchment taking the first and, from the cracking and flare of heat, incinerated it. Harry ran his finger over the paper and frowned. It was large raised letters but he couldn't tell how it had been printed there. He ran his finger over it several times slowly and painfully deciphering; The Order of the Phoenix will be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

'Order of the…' he murmured before someone clamped a hand over his mouth.

'Not here,' warned Tonks, letting go. 'Hermione? Your turn.'

Hermione let go of his arm and, unlike Ron, her footsteps didn't disappear. Instead they kept going, stopped then a creak of a door opening and closing. Tonks let out a sigh of relief when Harry didn't respond. 'Where are we? Whose house did Hermione just go in? Where did Ron go?' Harry was getting frustrated. No one answered him except for a shushing sound from Tonks. He heard three pairs of footsteps begin and he shuffled forward slowly, uncertain on his feet having never been here before. One set stopped, turned back and Lupin took his arm and guided him, muttering that the gutter was coming up or how many stairs there were. Lupin let go of his arm at the doorway and Harry walked in. He had barely taken a couple of steps before his foot caught on something and he tripped, knocking whatever it was over too.

On the wall opposite he heard curtains swish open and someone began shrieking. He covered his ears, the sudden noise too loud for his sensitive ears. Joining this scream, he heard others begin slightly further away.

'MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, FILTH OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!' it was a woman. She paused momentarily as someone came running into the room. 'MURDERER, TRAITOR, HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS?'

There was a tugging noise and Lupin left Harry's side. Apparently the newcomer and Lupin were attempting to pull the curtains shut again. Someone ran past Harry, presumably Tonks, muttering Stupefy and the other screaming voices silenced one by one.

'SHUT UP!' the newcomer yelled just as they apparently succeeded in pulling them shut, judging by the sudden echoing quiet which befell the room. There was panting coming from the portrait, a deep breath and a shaking of something, presumably hair.

'I wanted to introduce you first, Harry, but Mum's always been rather impatient,' said the newcomer.

It was Sirius.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is chapter eleven but it was attached to the end of chapter ten accidentally, so its not new**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

Harry immediately forgot his anger for his godfather and, stumbling to his feet, Harry pulled him into a tight hug. He whispered in his ear so no one else could hear, 'I missed you.'

It was then that Harry realised what his godfather had just said. 'Wait, your mum?' he asked, releasing him from the hug.

'Yeah, Mother Dearest,' he said, bitterly. 'This is my parent's house – well, mine since they're both dead. I'd leant it to Dumbledore to use as Headquarters for the Order and now that Fudge's gone mad I'm back.' He did not sound happy in the slightest about this.

Harry, despite his curiosity about what the Order is, was confused. 'Dead?' he asked.

'Yeah,' he answered, slowly, not understanding why Harry was questioning that statement. Then it hit him. 'Oh right! That was a portrait.'

'Oh,' Harry was embarrassed. Guess that explains the curtains, he thought.

Others were joining them in the entrance hall but Harry couldn't figure out who they were. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed. His 'training' over the summer couldn't cope with so many new people and he was feeling alone and scared. He stiffened slightly when he was pulled into a hug from someone. Okay, Harry, think! Long hair, woman. Bit pudgy…don't know. Bushy hair…don't know…

'It's so good to see you again,' she whispered. Ah, Mrs. Weasley, he thought. 'I'd love you catch up but we're just about to start a meeting. Fred, George can you help Harry find his room?' she asked turning away at her last comment, obviously looking at the twins.

He heard significant grumbling and could tell for sure that the arms escorting him upstairs were the Weasley twins and they weren't happy.

'What-' he started, rather loudly.

'Shh,' he thought Fred whispered. 'We'll explain in a minute.'

They led him into a room and after three more pairs of footsteps entered the room, shut the door. 'Who's here?' he asked, nervously. He had hoped that he'd be able to handle a new environment better than this…

'Ginny,' called the youngest child and only girl of the Weasley's from the opposite side of the room to Harry.

'Hermione,' from – the floor? No, a chair? Or the bed…? He thought, confused.

'Ron,' from the door.

'Fred,' said the twin on his right.

'And George,' said the twin on his left.

'Hi guys,' he said, tiredly. 'Is there somewhere to sit down?'

The twins guided him to where he'd heard Hermione's voice and sat him down on the bed. Harry sat down gratefully; it'd been a long day. He raised his hand to pull off his sunnies to rub at his temples but stopped. Fred, George and Ginny haven't seen the scars yet…

They sat in silence for several minutes, no one wanting to break the uncomfortable silence. Finally, Hermione nudged him and he made a face. She sighed and he clasped his hands together pleadingly. They had talked about what he would do around others. He was getting good at telling Hermione and Ron apart but he needed more practice with different people and more people at once. That meant having to ask to See people; something that he wasn't really comfortable with doing, despite the great help it would mean and something that Hermione had bullied him into agreeing to do with at least the Weasley's. She sighed again but turned to speak to the others. 'Okay guys, this'll sound a little weird. Ron and I have been training Harry to be independent. One of the methods we've developed is seeing through his hands. Just by quickly touching mine or Ron's nose or mouth he can tell us apart. So would it be alright if Harry Sees you?' Hermione said this all very fast and Harry lowered his head embarrassedly.

There was a pause then rushed comments of assent. They'd nodded, he thought, everyone did that once they remembered he couldn't see it. Harry heard someone come close and take his hands. Then they placed them on their face.

Harry took that as permission and began exploring. He gently brushed against the jaw line ascertaining that the face below his hands was female and, therefore, Ginny's. Her jaw line was softer than a man's but still sharp. Her skin was soft, and clear. Brushing over her lips he noticed something he'd never noticed with sight; Ginny had incredibly full lips. Blushing slightly he progressed up to her eyes. He traced her cheek bones, they were in the same spot as Ron's and Hermione's but so much sharper than both of them. He traced her eyes, the same shape as her brother but with such softer eyelashes. Rising still one hand brushed against her eyebrow and the other against the top of her nose and almost smirked. Ginny has her eyebrows done, he thought. He touched a piece of hair and was surprised. Her hair, which held her mother's fiery red colour, was so soft it felt like silk. It fell straight and smooth, nothing like Mrs. Weasley's bushy hair. Finally he trailed down her nose, feeling its crease on the end, like Ron's, but noticeably shorter than her brother's.

He dropped his hands. 'Thank-you,' he said, sincerely.

'You're welcome,' she said brightly. She got up and was replaced by one of the twins. Wait, weren't the twins standing over there and Ron standing there?

'I'm flattered that you enjoy my Seeing this much but I'd rather See Fred and George, Ron,' he said frowning. The twins laughed.

'I'll trick you one of these days,' he vowed and Harry chuckled.

Ron got up and both twins knelt in front of him. He smiled, 'Thanks, this way I might actually be able to tell you two apart!' he laughed and they chuckled.

'I'm Fred.'

'And I'm George.'

Harry smirked, unless they had been lying before, they had just switched their names. Probably switched them this time so I'll get them mixed up. 'Sure, Fred and George,' he said raising his hands and placing them on their respective real faces.

They both pouted beneath his fingers and he laughed. Confirming his suspicions he brushed his fingers over their lips, the same as their younger brother's. They had stronger jaw lines than Ron but spiked with sharp hair, which he had come to associate with a day or two of growth. Ron didn't shave yet so Harry only knew this by his own face. He smirked again as he felt a particularly hairy patch on Fred's face. 'You missed a spot.' Ron laughed and Fred scowled. When he had relaxed his face, Harry continued. They had more hollow cheeks than their younger siblings and softer cheekbones. He traced their eyelids, which were different to Ron and Ginny's, narrower. Harry smiled, probably from laughing all the time. He skimmed over the length of their eyebrows and frowned. He ran his finger over George's left eyebrow again; one section was bare. It must be a scar, he thought. It was. It was a very thin scar, probably barely noticeable by eye as Harry had never noticed before, but enough to distinguish the twins. He grinned, and raised his fingers to their hair They had a higher hairline than Ginny but the same as Ron, and both had bushy and slightly coarse hair like their mother. He ran down their noses and smiled when he noticed the squashier end of Fred's that only came with previously broken nose. 'Thank-you,' he said, and the twins nodded and resumed their spot by the wall.

An awkward silence fell upon the teenagers again. 'So, where are we?' he asked.

'Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix,' Ginny replied.

'Oh right, because that explains everything,' he said sarcastically. 'What is the Order of the Phoenix?'

'It's a secret society that Dumbledore founded to fight You-Know-Who last time. He's reunited it and Sirius' letting him use this place for headquarters,' Fred answered.

At the mention of Dumbledore Harry remembered his letter. 'Did Hedwig make it here?' he asked, nervous for the first time what Dumbledore's silence could have meant.

'Yeah…' George said hesitantly.

Harry turned to his voice, 'And?' he asked, annoyed.

'Well, if she had a letter she delivered it but she was following him. Dumbledore told her that he couldn't reply just yet and to go back to you, but she kept following him. He couldn't have that s she's so distinct so he – er – we tried to putting her in a cage but she wouldn't let us. He, um, he ended up having to stun her…' George said this really quickly.

If Harry could still see, his vision would be tinted red. He jumped to his feet, 'HE DID WHAT TO HEDWIG?' He bellowed, absolutely furious at his headmaster. 'WHERE IS SHE?'

He heard someone, Ginny by the light footsteps, rush from the room and return after a few minutes. Harry stood still, breathing heavily until she returned with his owl. She released her and the owl flew to Harry's shoulder and gave him a sorrowful hoot. 'I'm sorry Hedwig, I didn't think he'd do that to you,' he murmured. The owl ruffled her feathers indignantly but nipped his ear gently to show she accepted his apology before flying and landing somewhere in the room.

'So what's this Order of the Phoenix been up to?' he sneered, starting to pace the room. 'What's made Dumbledore have to be so damn secretive that he couldn't have an owl following him? Better yet, why wouldn't he just give me a damn reply?'

No one answered him. He was fuming. If Dumbledore had been in the room right now, Harry would have likely ripped his beard out from the roots. 'Well?' he said, harshly.

'We're not in the Order,' Ginny said, timidly. 'We have no idea.'

'Oh? So you're not in the Order, eh? Why's that?' he sneered again.

'It's dangerous…'Ginny answered trailing off as she caught Harry's expression. He stopped his pacing, furious.

'OH ITS TOO DANGEROUS IS IT? FACING VOLDEMORT? ITS NOT LIKE WE HAVEN'T DONE IT BEFORE, IS IT?' Harry knew he shouldn't be shouting and that he was being unreasonable but he was too angry. 'NOT LIKE STOPPING A VOLDEMORT-POSSESSED QUIRELL WAS GANGEROUS. NOT LIKE FIGHTING THE MEMORY OF TOM RIDDLE OR A BASILISK OR FINDING THE CHAMBER OF SERETS. NOT LIKE GOING BACK IN TIME TO STEAL A SOON-TO-BE EXECUTED HIPPOGRIFF FOR A CONVECTED MURDERER TO ESCAPE ON. NOT LIKE FACING A HUNDRED DEMENTORS. OR DRAGONS OR MERMEN OR SPHINXES OR MERLIN ONLY KNOWS WHAT ELSE IN THAT TOURNAMENT. NOT LIKE SEEING HIM COME BACK TO LIKE. NOT LIKE SEEING CEDRIC DIE.'

He stopped suddenly; it hurt too much to think about that. He felt a dull burning behind the tattered remains of his eyes. Tears, he thought, realisation dawning on him. Well, it would be if I could still cry…

'Or maybe he thinks I'm useless now…maybe all that 'training' this summer was to ease his own selfish guilt…' he whispered, shrinking down into a crouch. He hugged his knees in tight and sobbed. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed…

It took a long time for Harry to calm down. Eventually they left and Harry began to breath evenly again. He picked his head up from his knees and sighed. It was warm in the house so he pulled his coat off. He lowered his left arm and traced the inside flesh with his right hand. He couldn't see it but his skin was slightly raised there and he'd seen it burn its way onto his skin so he could imagine well enough.

Someone gasped and he jumped and pulled his arm back towards himself so fast he hit himself in the chest. Apparently, they hadn't all left…

He heard them make their way over to him and crouch down in front of him. They lightly took his left hand and he let them unfurl it to reveal the Dark Mark. They let out a breath of air and traced the skull and snake, mimicking his actions from seconds ago.

He jumped again as they suddenly hugged him. He felt hair tickle his face and heard Ginny cry 'Oh, Harry!' He put his arms around her rather awkwardly and patted her on the back, murmuring 'It's ok,' over and over.

Then it happened. Something he had only experienced once before in his life and hoped to never again, although he knew he would countless times again…


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter twelve :) I know its mostly still set up right now, but I'll be getting into the plot real soon**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

The Dark Mark was burning. He recoiled and clutched at his forearm. He broke out in a cold sweat and howled in pain. This was worse than the first time. It was worse than his scar burning, which felt as if someone was pressing a white-hot coil to his forehead. It was worse than anything he had ever felt before. _It's going to burn through my arm_, he thought stupidly. He bit his lip to stop himself screaming and tasted blood; but he felt no pain in his lip. Ginny has let go in shock and whimpered slightly watching him. His blunt fingernails dug into his arm and he had to use all his self-restraint not to dig it off his arm.

Finally the pain slowly dulled after a full minute to a faint throb and he dropped his head. He was calling a meeting…

'We should go down for dinner…' Ginny said weakly. Harry nodded and raised himself pulling his coat back on. He accepted Ginny's help and as they were walking down the stairs they heard an old loud doorbell and someone trip over something in the hall.

'Tonks and that damn umbrella stand,' Ginny muttered and Harry turned to her, questioning. 'Oh there's an umbrella stand in the hall which Tonks trips over every time she goes in there.' Ginny and Harry entered the kitchen as several people charged out of the kitchen to close the curtains again. As soon as he entered the room he was enveloped in another hug from his godfather.

He used the din from the hallway and the close contact with Sirius to whisper, 'He's calling a meeting.' Sirius snapped his head towards him but Harry was enveloped by Mrs. Weasley and guided to his seat.

He put his hands on the table and felt an empty plate and cutlery in front of him. He jumped slightly as someone grabbed a hand and guided it to their face, identifying themselves as Hermione.

'Food's not out yet,' she whispered. 'Ron's on your right.' He nodded as the screams of Mrs. Black were cut off abruptly and the others came back to the kitchen. He stood up again feeling quite awkward.

'Harry!' Harry sighed with relief as Mr. Wealsey clasped his right hand to shake, signally the greetings of the others.

'Good to see you, Harry,' came a voice from the other end of the table. Harry turned his head in that direction. 'It's Bill,' he said, his voice closer before taking his hand to shake.

'Harry? I don't believe you've met Mundungus,' Sirius said, guiding his hand to a stranger. He smelt like something slightly off or like he hadn't had a shower in many days nor changed his clothes.

'You alright, 'arry?' he greeting and Harry shook his hand, nodding his head.

'Harry,' Lupin greeted, not shaking his hand but letting Harry know he had entered the room. Harry nodded at him and smiled. He sat back down and Hermione muttered that Tonks had entered too. According to Hermione, Mad-Eye and the rest of the guard had just left. He felt slightly uncomfortable that he didn't recognise that another had entered the room. He turned his head as more footsteps sounded from the other side of the room.

'Mrs Weasley, Fred and George coming with the food from the kitchen,' Hermione described. Harry made a mental note that there was two ways into the Dining room.

There were a few clunks and clatters as various plates and bowls of food were placed on the table. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and leant over him.

'Mrs Weasley? Harry can serve himself,' Hermione said, kindly.

'Oh, it's no trouble,' she said warmly, and Harry felt his face warm with embarrassment.

'I'm meant to serve myself, Mrs Weasley, its part of my training,' he said tersely and the hand on his shoulder stiffened slightly and she hustled off without another word. He reached out and found a large bowl. He felt around the edges until he found the spoon and tested the contents.

'Mashed potatoes?' he muttered to Hermione, murmured that this was correct. They went like this for a while, with the only correction being made was over a bowl of peas which he had thought was corn.

'Is there any gravy,' he asked.

'Here, Harry,' answered Lupin from across the table from him.

'Thanks,' he said, taking the gravy. He then picked up his knife and fork and began to eat.

'That's really freaky,' said one of the twins, Fred Harry thought, with as much as tack as his youngest brother normally possesses. The idle chatter died. Harry paused in his eating, Hermione was stiff beside him and with his hair hiding his face he grinned.

'Think that's freaky?' he asked, aiming at the voice, flicked the half eaten potato at Fred. There was a shocked silence and a soft thump which told Harry he had met his target, before Harry and Fred burst out laughing. The whole atmosphere relaxed and Mrs Weasley told Fred off for his lack of tack and warned him not to start throwing food.

Ron was engaged in conversation with Tonks who was sitting next to Lupin across the table from Ron and Harry turned to join in. 'Do the pig snout, Tonks,' Ginny requested, giggling.

'I'm a metamorphagus,' Tonks said to Harry's incredibly confused face. 'Means I can change my appearance at will,' she added when her first comment made no impression. 'Here,' she said, scrapping her chair backwards and coming round to his side of the table. He dropped his fork and she grabbed his hand. Placing them on her face, she scrunched up her face in concentration and suddenly her nose began to shift and change beneath Harry's fingers.

'Whoa! That's cool,' he said, excitedly. She sat back down and Ginny and Ron continued requesting their favourite noses.

'May I ask what your training consists of?' asked Lupin. Harry looked at him blankly before he added, 'Professor Dumbledore has asked for one of the Order members to become your carer Harry and he mentioned that you've been doing some training with Hermione and Ron to become more independent. I was wondering what that was. Don't feel obliged to tell me though, only if you're comfortable.'

Harry nodded, burying this latest betrayal by his Headmaster and Hermione who had been listened jumped in. 'We've been doing mostly recognition training. For instance, Harry will have his hands on my or Ron's face and we'll make an emotion and he have to guess which one. Another is picking stuff up and figuring out what it is. After a lot of practice he could walk around the Dursley's house without help, so long as no one moved anything without telling him…'

Harry tuned out, bored, as Hermione described the way he can get around with his cane, reading with Braille and how they were teaching him to See with his hands, linking memories of what things and people look like with what they feel like. Then Lupin interrupted his brooding. 'You are more than welcome to See me, Harry.' Harry nodded surprised.

'After dinner?' he asked and there was a pause before Lupin agreed quickly. Lupin, Harry and Hermione fell into a slightly awkward silence and Harry scrambled for something to say. 'Where's Percy?' realising that the third eldest Weasley son hadn't been pointed out to him.

The table fell silent instantly. The tension in the room couldn't have been sliced with a carving knife. There was a smash of china from where Mr Weasley was sitting and sobbing started from where Mrs Weasley was sitting. A clattering of wood on stone told Harry a chair had been knocked over and he presumed Mr Weasley stormed out as the door was slammed shut hard enough for a crack to almost echo over the tense table.

'_R-re-reparo_,' sobbed Mrs Weasley but Harry didn't hear anything.

'It's okay, Mum,' someone, Fred or George, soothed and Harry heard the other twin repair the door.

Whatever had happened to or with Percy was _not_ good…

Halted conversation started back up again and Mrs Weasley slowing stopped crying. Eventually she repaired the plate that Mr Weasley had broken and was over cheerfully offering seconds or thirds of every dish. Harry had lost his appetite and quickly cleared off his plate which he hardly tasted. Soon as he was done he excused himself and stumbled out of the room.

'Harry, dear, wait! Let someone help you-,' Harry didn't hear the rest of Mrs Weasley's plea, but was soon joined by Hermione, grasping his arm and pulling him along.

'Leave it, Hermione,' he muttered then, when she ignored him, he yanked his arm away, 'I said leave it.'

'Don't be silly, Harry,' she fussed, grabbing him again. 'Let me help you.'

'I don't _need_ help,' he snarled, yanking his arm back. She didn't follow and a few seconds later he heard her return to the kitchen. As soon as he'd reached the landing he sat down against the wall. He pulled off his glasses and massaged his temples. There was a burning sensation that he now association with a need but an inability to cry.

_Smash!_

Harry's head snapped up at this, turning his head side to side, trying to figure out where it came from. It got up slowly, sliding his glasses back on, listening careful. He heard a shout and tensed. _There's someone here!_ He thought panicking slightly. There was another shout and Harry started when he realised it was Mr Weasley. There wasn't time to fumble his way downstairs to get help; Mr Weasley was in trouble _now_! Listening carefully he pinpointed the source as upstairs again and he jumped the stairs two at a time, almost tripping at the top thinking there were more steps. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and held it out. He reached the door and listened again. There was another smashing sound and, estimating where it had been thrown from, pushed open the door.

Whoever it was reacted instantly. Harry heard the swish of fabric as they drew their wand and, dodging to the side and bumping into a desk, he heard the spell fly past him. Readjusting his aim, Harry concentrated hard.

'Don't move or I will hurt you,' he warned. 'Mr Weasley, are you alright?' he called to the rest of the room. His words were met with laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I know its been a while. I got really sick over the holidays and then I was having huge computer problems and lost the first copy I'd done of the chapter. Anyway here it is now :) Also, note, the descriptions I've been using of what people look like when Harry's Seeing them are mostly movie versions. Rowling's descriptions of people aren't as detailed as I need to be for Harry's Seeings but if Rowling's description is different to the movie version, I go with the original. So, enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

'I'm fine, Harry,' Mr Weasley chuckled, 'But perhaps you'd like to lower your wand?'

Harry tilted his head, so that his left ear was pointed at Mr Weasley's voice, but didn't lower his wand.

'There's no one else here, Harry,' he said, softly, trying not to embarrass him. Harry lowered his wand.

'I heard shouting and things being smashed and someone tried to curse me,' he said, confused.

'I was angry and you startled me,' Mr Weasley explained.

'Why are you angry?'

'Percy,' the word sounded strained, like he was struggling not to shout it or he was saying it through gritted teeth.

'What happened?' Harry asked, trying not to be offensive, worried about the ambitious Weasley.

'He's betrayed his family that's what, and I'd appreciate it if you would not mention his name again.'

Harry was thoroughly shocked to hear Mr Weasley talk about his son like this, about anyone like this (well maybe not the Malfoy's but that would be it). He nodded his consent and retreated. 'Sorry to have startled you,' he mumbled and rushed out.

Harry retreated to his bedroom. He was worried about what had happened with Percy but he wasn't going to find out through Mr or Mrs Weasley. In the meantime he might as well do something productive. He found his room, confirmed by Hedwig's sleepy hoot of greeting. Starting from the door he moved left.

There was a wardrobe and another next to that, then a section of blank floor and wall to the corner. He estimated how wide and moved onto the next wall. It was empty except for a portrait which cursed when he bumped it. Reaching the next corner he turned, finding a bedside table. It was almost pushed against the wall, leaving just enough room for Harry to reach the corner without realising it was there. Next to the bedside table were three beds and two bedside tables. _Guess I'm still sharing with Ron and Hermione_, he thought, unsure whether he was happy or upset about this.

He finished exploring the furniture and made his way back to the beds. There were a trunk at the end of each bed and Harry quickly located his, having had Hermione carved his name in Braille to the top. He pulled out his copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and sat on his bed, running his hand across the familiar dots. Despite his less than fluent Braille abilities, he had practiced often enough with this book that he had no trouble.

There was a knock at his door.

'Harry?' Sirius asked. He sighed, he wanted to be left alone but he wouldn't refuse his godfather.

'Come in,' he invited. He heard the door creak open then closed and the soft click as it shut. The floorboards groaned slightly as Sirius made his way across the floor, his footsteps nearly inaudible. The springs of the bed next to him squeaked and Harry bookmarked his page. He closed his book and turned to his godfather. 'Yes?'

'I just wanted to give you your birthday present.'

Something was placed on Harry's lap. It was a thick box wrapped in some sort of paper. He began to unwrap it.

'I remembered that Hagrid gave you a photo album of James and Lily and obvious you can't look at that anymore so I got you this,' he said as Harry pulled off the cloth and open the box. It was a container, made of a heavy substance. _Stone_, he concluded from the feel of it. Running his hands around it he found a lot of engravings on the sides but couldn't decipher them. It was circular and surprisingly shallow for how long it was.

'What is it?' Harry asked, confused.

'It's a Pensieve.'

Harry was stunned. He'd seen one in Dumbledore's office the previous year. He didn't know of any other Wizarding family that had one and so presumed they must be rare.

'Took me ages to find one,' Sirius said, 'and much more gold than it's value but it was worth it. I've got some memories here-' Harry felt a number of vials being pressed into his empty hand '-from Remus and I about Lily and James. I'm sure you could ask others that knew them for some more if you want. I know you won't be able to see them but at least you can hear what they were like.'

He carefully placed the Pensieve gently on his bed and his eyes burning stood up. He took a few tentative steps before his foot bumped something and he reached forward. His arms were barely extended before he was enveloped in a tight hug.

'Thank-you,' Harry croaked into his shoulder. They let go and Harry sat back down. He could hear the occasionally sniffle from across the bed but said nothing.

There was a knock at the door and, before Harry could tell whoever it was to piss off, Sirius bid them enter.

'I see Sirius has given you your present,' Remus said, fondly.

Harry nodded happily. 'He'll have to teach me how to use it though,' he said.

'Good, good,' Remus said, happily. 'Now I believe you were going to See me after dinner.'

'Oh yeah! Come here then,' he said, eagerly patting the space next to him, having forgotten due to his earlier annoyance.

'What's this, Remus?' Sirius asked, confused.

'It's a part of my training, being able to recognise people without them having to tell me. Also develops my ability to associate how things feel compared to how they look when I See people I already know,' Harry explained, as Remus sat down. Harry raised his hands, tentatively, and Remus grabbed them, guiding them to his face.

'You're growing a beard,' he commented, deciding to explain he's Seeing so Remus and Sirius could understand a bit better. 'It's rather rough though, the edges aren't being trimmed and it's slightly uneven, so more likely you just haven't shaved in a while. So I won't commit that to memory as it might change. Triangular shaped face, not a very hard jawline but a strong chin. Thin lips. There's a scar here, right above your lips, this is very useful because it won't change and no one else will have it. Quite a few wrinkles around your mouth which might make things tricky because wrinkles are normally found on people older. Kind of flat nose with another scar across the bridge. Eyes are round with a lot of wrinkles at the edges. A couple more scars on your cheeks, deeper scars, these I remember being there. Not all of what I can feel can be seen so it can be tricky sometimes. Cheekbones are prominent but not particularly sharp, you need to eat more, Remus. Hair's thin but hairline's fairly far forward. Mostly straight and medium length, covering half of your ears. Ears are kind of small, with another scar on the right one. Next time I'd just go like this-' he ran one hand down the right side of Remus' face '-and I can feel round eyes, prominent cheekbones, scar, scar, scar, thin lips, strong chin and I know who it is.'

Finished, Harry dropped his hands and fell silent. 'That's pretty cool,' Sirius said, impressed. 'Do it for me,' he said with childlike enthusiasm. Harry chuckled as Remus and Sirius switched places. Sirius grabbed Harry's hands before he even raised them and guided them to his face.

His godfather's face wasn't as thin as he'd expected it to be. Couple of weeks' freedom's done him good, he thought. He traced the carefully style beard and solid, square jaw. He had thin lips, thinner than Remus' and a long upper lip, possibly why he chooses to wear a moustache. Harry traced his cheekbones, soft and hidden, but he knew they would stick out just like Remus' once he's been on the run for a while again. His eyes were almond-shaped and heavy-lidded, under heavy eyebrows. His hairline was fairly far back on his forehead and his hair was relatively well-kept. It was shoulder-length and curly, covering his ears.

'Thanks,' Harry said smiling.

'What would you use to recognise me?' Sirius asked, genuinely curious.

Harry raised his right hand and brushed it down Sirius' face. 'High hairline, long, curly hair, heavy eyebrows, heavy-lidded eyes, understated cheekbones, thin lips, beard, strong jawline,' he counted off the facial features he would use to recognise his godfather. 'I don't need all of that but it helps. I could probably just use your hair and beard.'

The three fell silent and Harry got up to place his present in his trunk.

'Oh yeah, it'd probably be best if you leave that here,' Sirius said. 'It's very expensive and I'm not even sure if students are allowed them at Hogwarts.'

Harry nodded, slightly disappointed but he placed it on his bedside table instead. He turned to the bed and began feeling around for his book. Sirius realised what he was doing and placed it on top of his hands.

'What were you doing?'

'Reading,' Harry answered, picking up his book and showing his godfather. 'Hermione bought me a Braille copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ for my birthday.'

'Braille?' Remus queried, confused.

'Yeah, it's a muggle thing. See these raised dots…'

Harry stayed up late teaching Remus and Sirius all about Braille. At some point, someone must have heard them laughing and talking because Hermione and Ron joined them. Hermione instantly began mothering him, telling Remus and Sirius off for keeping him up late and rushing to gather his pyjamas for him. He made a face but consented, too tired to bother fighting her off and, when she was done, crawled into bed.

Harry woke up the next day feeling refreshed and keen to start exploring. Rummaging through his things he found clothes and began to dress himself. It was fairly easy. Hermione had labelled the majority of his clothes with Braille tags and he was getting good at and used to figuring out whether his clothes were inside out _before_ putting them on.

''Arry?' Hermione slurred when he dropped one of his shoes.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep.'

'I forgot to tell you-' she interrupted herself with a yawn, '-Mrs Weasley said you could sleep in today.' She sounded wide awake now and the clicking sounds indicated she was getting clothes out.

'What's everyone else doing?' he asked, dryly, certain this was Mrs Weasley smothering him again.

'Oh just a bit of cleaning,' Hermione said, attempting casually but coming out slightly squeaky.

'Mmm, well I'm up already,' he said, firmly, taking his things to the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
